1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to electromagnetic launcher systems, and particularly to an arrangement which reduces the likelihood of undesired parasitic arcing between the launch rails when a projectile is fired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of electromagnetic launcher basically consists of a power supply and two generally parallel electrically conducting rails between which is positioned an electrically conducting armature. Current from the power supply flows down one rail, through the armature and back along the other rail whereby a force is exerted on the armature to accelerate it, and a payload, along the rails so as to attain a desired muzzle or exit velocity. Current conduction between the parallel rails may be accomplished by a solid metallic or metal fiber armature or by an armature in the form of a plasma or arc which creates an accelerating force on the rear of a sabot which in the bore length supports and accelerates the projectile.
When a conventional parallel rail electromagnetic launcher is operated at high currents and high projectile velocities, a high voltage is generated across the rails in the wake of the projectile. This high voltage may cause a parasitic voltage breakdown well behind the projectile forming a parallel path for the high current with a resultant very significant deleterious reduction of the projectile accelerating force. This voltage breakdown is especially pronounced in plasma driven systems because of the presence of hot gas and plasma remaining between the rails in the wake of the projectile, and because the inter-rail insulation has been heated by the plasma which facilitates insulation surface breakdown.
The present invention provides for a radically new design in an electromagnetic launcher which substantially reduces or for certain conditions eliminates the chances of parasitic voltage breakdown between the rails.